Harry Potter y la chica de las cuatro casas
by Sin Nombre 256
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a Hogwarts, es misteriosa, y tiene muchos dones, le encanta bailar, es orgullosa, y tiene carácter. Y... ¿en qué casa la irán a poner? Nota: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, salvo algunos que añadí yo.
1. Un pequeño accidente

El Trío de Oro estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a que entraran los nuevos alumnos para hacer la selección de las casas. Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la muerte de Lord Voldemort y era el primer día del curso en Hogwarts. Harry y Ginny estaban muy felices juntos, al igual que Ron y Hermione, aunque por su puesto todos seguían siendo muy amigos, unidos por el dolor y la experiencia.

Se abrieron las puertas y entraron los niños. Nada especial cinco fueron para Gryffindor, siete para Ravencaw, cuatro para Hufelpuff, y seis para Slytherin. La directora McGonagall se disponía a dar el discurso cuando fue interrumpida por la aparición de una chica de unos 16 años, rubia, de ojos color miel, piel morena, tenía los labios carnosos y rojos, las pestañas largas y oscuras al igual que sus cejas perfectamente arqueadas. Su cuerpo estaba en perfecta forma, no era como el de una chica delicada y frágil, si no como el de alguien fuerte, ágil, y elástico, con el desarrollo propio de su edad, aunque se notaba que era un cuerpo con la anatomía propia de la mujer. Llevaba puestas unas mayas negras un poco por debajo de la rodilla, con unos tenis blancos al igual que una camiseta un tanto ajustada hasta las caderas, que llevaba por debajo de otra de color gris con un bordado rosa que ponía el número "24", aunque esta era más suelta y corta ya que solo llegaba uno o dos centímetros por debajo de su pecho. Tenía su largo y ondeante cabello recogido en una trenza de lado, y no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje, pues su piel ya era suave, fuerte, y perfecta sin tener que ponerse nada, aunque eso tampoco parecía preocuparla. Desprendía seguridad, y era muy atractiva, pero también tenía ese brillo en los ojos de niña traviesa, esa mirada inocente que poseemos cuando somos niños. La joven caminó con paso seguro hacia la directora. Muchos la silbaban y piropeaban, aunque un chico atrevido de Hufelpuff que tenía fama de ser un "Don Juan", se levantó la cogió de la cintura y le dijo:

-¡Venga guapa vámonos a un lugar más privado!

La chica le dirigió una mirada asesina que habría hecho que el mismísimo Voldemort hubiera salido corriendo.

-Suéltame- contestó, con una severidad, una frialdad, y un odio, tan fuertes que no le hizo falta ni gritar para que el chico bajara la mirada confuso, sorprendido y asustado, la soltara y se sentara.

La muchacha retomó su camino hasta que llegó a estar en frente de la directora.

-Señorita ¿quién es usted?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Soy Lunara, Lunara Fireson, una alumna de intercambio de la escuela de Beanxbatons, ¿Madame Maxine no le avisó de que venía?- contestó la chica.

-Sí, pero esperaba más puntualidad por su parte, además, está estrictamente prohibido aparecerse dentro de la escuela- dijo la directora.

-Lo siento, es que ya llegaba con retraso porque la carroza salió un poco tarde, y después por el camino tuvimos un accidente y la carroza se rompió, he tratado de arreglarla, pero mi varita se había roto, y todas mis cosas se habían caído a un lago, por eso no llevo el uniforme-dijo Lunara.

-Está bien, mañana irá acompañada de un alumno a comprar en el callejón Diagón todo lo que haya perdido y necesite. Pero ahora acérquese para ser seleccionada para una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts- dijo la profesora haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara en la silla donde se seleccionaba a los alumnos.

Lunara se acercó y se sentó, la directora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza, el cual empezó a hablar.

-Vaya, que interesante, mucho talento, inteligencia, astucia, sutileza, valentía, bondad, y muchas ganas de aprender. También eres poseedora de muchos dones extraordinarios. Todo esto quiere decir que eres perfecta para cualquiera de las cuatro casas ¿cuál eliges?- preguntó el sombrero.

-No lo sé, todas ellas tienen algo bueno que aportarme, Gryffindor valentía, Ravencaw el estudiar, Hufelpuff ser justa, y Slytherin la astucia. No podría elegir entre tan valiosos aprendizajes, además creía que para eso estabas tú- respondió la muchacha.

-Sí, pero tú eres un caso especial, encajarías a la perfección en cualquiera de las cuatro casas, es la primera vez que pasa esto con un alumno de Hogwarts. Así que propongo una cosa, estarás a prueba un tiempo en cada casa para que veas en cual te encuentras más a gusto, y cuando tengas tu decisión te quedarás en una de ellas. Empezarás en Slytherin- dijo el sombrero.

-¡Genial! – exclamó la chica con entusiasmo, pensando "tendré cuatro casas, ¡increíble!"

-La acompañarán a sus compras Draco Malfoy y Pansy Pakinson, siéntese con ellos- dijo la directora señalando el lugar de los dos compañeros.

La rubia se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó en frente.

-Hola, encantada de conoceros- dijo Lunara tendiéndoles la mano amistosamente.

Draco miró a Pansy, y después dirigió la mirada a la mano de la rubia, con frialdad y severidad cambió sus ojos hacia los de Lunara diciendo:

-¿Sangre sucia o limpia?

-¿Eh?-dijo extrañada la rubia.

-¡Es que no te enteras de nada! ¡¿Qué si eres hija de magos o de muggles?!- preguntó Pansy con impaciencia.

-¡Oye, no hace falta que seas desagradable! Soy hija de muggles por su puesto- respondió con orgullo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir con orgullo que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia?-preguntó el joven Malfoy con desprecio.

-No sé qué quisiste decir con "sangre sucia", pero nadie me llama asquerosa, niñato - respondió con odio y desprecio dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

-¡Pues si eres tan corta como para no saber lo que significa, te lo explicaré despacito, los sangres sucia como tú, sois un insulto para el nombre de "mago", tenéis magia, pero sangre muggle corre por vuestras venas y eso es repugnante, solo porque vuestros tontos antepasados decidieron casarse con muggles, lo que resulta aún más repugnante, tú y los de tu clase no tenéis derecho a estar en una escuela para magos. Es más tú y tu familia, sois una panda de asquerosos e incompetentes seres que lo único que habéis sabido hacer es ensuciar la sangre del mago, con vuestra sucia sangre muggle!- exclamó Pakinson con un increíble desprecio y asco en su voz.

Lunara ya no pudo más, no podía soportar lo que le estaban diciendo.

-¡Como te atreves, niñata insolente y egocéntrica! ¡Puedes meterte conmigo, pero si dices algo de mi familia te vas a enterar!- mientras decía estas palabras que salían como dardos envenenados de su boca, una tormenta empezó a formarse dentro del salón, que crecía a medida que Lunara se enfadaba más- ¡Atrévete a decir algo más sobre mi familia, y te comes mi puño!

-¡Tu familia es asquerosa, igual que tú!- dijo Pansy en tono desafiante.

-¡Se acabó!- gritó Lunara con odio y rabia. Iba a tirársele encima para darle una lección, pero un rayo calló de la tormenta y electrocutó a Pakinson, dejándola inconsciente.

Lunara no pudo evitar una pequeña risita, por una parte le gustaba que hubiera pasado, pero por otra su lado amable, bondadoso y gentil le decía que debía ayudarla. En ese momento la tormenta amainó, Lunara se disponía ayudar a Pansy, pero Draco la detuvo.

-No te acerques a ella asquerosa sangre sucia, eres patética- dijo el joven con deprecio.

-Draco, hay que llevarla a la enfermería, y con tu permiso o sin él, lo voy a hacer ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡¿Lo has entendido?!- gritó sobresaltado el joven.

-Claro que sí- respondió, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara, y siguió diciendo- será por las malas.

La joven se acercó, y Draco sacó su varita apuntando a Lunara, pronunciando:

-¡Desamay…!- no le dio tiempo a terminar, pues la rubia le diera una patada en la mano y la varita saliera volando hacia la otra punta de la sala. Draco intentó pegarle un puñetazo, pero ella lo esquivó agarrando su puño y haciéndole una llave de karate que lo dejó desplomado en el suelo.

-Serás un "sangre limpia", pero una "patética sangre sucia" te ha derribado, y ni si quiera tenía varita- le soltó Lunara al joven Malfoy, el cual estaba aturdido confuso, y avergonzado.

-¡Esto no quedará así, mi padre se enterará de esto!- bramó Draco.

-¡¿Y a mí que me importa lo que piense tu padre?!- respondió con indiferencia.

-Pues porque él es Lucios, Lucios Malfoy- respondió con tono de superioridad.

-¿Y qué? Yo soy Lunara Fireson y a mucha honra. Y sí, sé que tu padre tiene un puesto en el ministerio de magia, pero me da igual, porque te guste o no soy maga igual que tú, y si te crees que el simple hecho de que lleves el apellido Malfoy te hace superior, estás muy equivocado-dijo la muchacha con severidad.

Draco iba a responder, pero la chica ya no le prestaba atención. La joven rubia cogió a Pansy en brazos sin casi esfuerzo, ya que como antes dije tenía el cuerpo y la fuerza de una deportista, y se la llevó corriendo a la enfermería. Draco la siguió para saber cómo estaba Pansy.


	2. Nuevos amigos

Pansy estaba tumbada en la cama durmiendo, y según la Sra. Pomfey, se pondría bien en un par de días. Draco se quedó un poco más tranquilo, pero Lunara se sentó dispuesta a esperar, esto le extrañó mucho al joven Malfoy,"seguro que esa sangre sucia quiere quedarse con ella a solas para jugársela otra vez"pensó, así que el chico se sentó también y le preguntó:

-¿Te vas a quedar a esperar?

-Pues sí, estoy preocupada por ella- respondió con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Por qué no me lo creo?- preguntó Draco en tono desafiante.

-Ese es tu problema, me voy a quedar tanto si me crees como si no- respondió la rubia sin darle importancia.

-Perdona, pero sí que es mi problema, Pansy es muy amiga mía, y no quiero que le hagas nada, además ¿qué fue eso de la tormenta y el rayo?-preguntó el joven.

-No lo sé la verdad. Y entiendo lo que sientes, pero aunque te cueste creerlo, ella me preocupa, no todo el mundo es como tú Malfoy, hay gente que no le desearía nada malo a nadie, ni si quiera a su peor enemigo, porque la vida es a lo que más respeto le tengo- respondió la chica con tranquilidad.

-¡Pero si antes te reíste de que casi la partiera una rayo!-exclamó Draco.

-Lo sé, y me siento mal por ello. Lo siento- dijo la joven un poco triste.

El joven Malfoy estaba un poco extrañado y sorprendido, "nos hemos metido con ella y su familia de una forma muy cruel, y a pesar de todo se preocupa, y no nos guarda rencor ¿Dónde está el truco? Me quedaré por si acaso" pensó. Draco se quedó dormido en seguida, y Lunara se dispuso a realizar lo que tenía pensado desde el incidente. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Pansy y cerró los ojos un segundo concentrando toda su energía en una de sus manos, y una bola de luz dorada empezó a lucir en ella, tocó a Pakinson en el pecho dejando que la bola penetrara, y después todo su cuerpo se iluminó, renovando cada célula de su cuerpo, y cuando dejó de brillar quedó como nueva, las quemaduras del rayo habían desaparecido, e incluso su piel era más suave, y su pelo brillaba con más intensidad. La chica sorrió y se fue a su cuarto. Miró a Malfoy, pensando si debía llevarlo a su cuarto o no, pero a ella ese chico no le caía muy bien, todo lo que había hecho era por Pansy, aunque ella había sido aún más desagradable que Draco, pero es que él tenía mucha soberbia, y egocentrismo, y si había algo que le desagradaba a Lunara era eso mismo, así que decidió dejarlo allí.

Cuando se dirigía a su cuarto se acordó de que no sabía por dónde ir, y aunque lo supiera no se conocía la contraseña de Slytherin. Entonces recordó un truco que servía para orientarse. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, revisó todo el castillo con su mente, aparecían diferentes imágenes de todo, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Ya sabía a donde tenía que ir así que se dirigió a ese lugar. Cuando llegó empezó a pensar cuál podía ser la contraseña de la casa Slytherin, "Por lo que veo, los de esta casa tienen un profundo desprecio por los hijos de muggels, como ellos los llaman "sangre sucia", pero esa no podía ser la contraseña porque a todos les repugnaría decirla, así que tendrá que ser lo contrario que eso, es decir hijos de magos, pero tiene que haber otro término, a ver ¿Qué es lo contrario de sangre sucia?... ¡Ya sé!"

-Sangre limpia- pronunció con firmeza ante la puerta de la casa, y esta se abrió.

Lunara subió a su cuarto, y vio durmiendo en una de las camas a una chica peli roja y de piel pálida, supuso que era su compañera de habitación, se tumbó en su cama y se puso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se despertó en la enfermería, miró hacia la silla donde estaba la rubia la otra noche, pero ya no estaba, y al mirar la cama donde dormía Pansy, se dio cuenta de que también había desaparecido. El joven temió que se la hubiera llevado Fireson, así que salió corriendo y adivinad con quién tropezó, con Lunara.

-¡Tu! ¡Te has llevado a Pakinson, asquerosa, y repugnante sangre sucia!- dijo apuntándole con la varita- ¡Sabía que no eras de confianza, estúpida niñata presumida!

-Malfoy, yo no he…- intentó decir Lunara pero fue interrumpida.

-¡No sé ni que hago hablando con alguien como tú, eres de origen sucio, me das asco!- gritó Draco con desdén.

En ese momento los ojos de Lunara pareció que se apagaron, y que si no fuera tan orgullosa se habría echado a llorar, pero esa mirada en seguida fue sustituida por odio y rabia, y cuando Malfoy iba a lanzarle un hechizo sin darse cuenta ya estaba otra vez en el suelo por la habilidad física de esa chica. En ese momento alguien gritó el nombre de Draco. Era Pansy, que venía corriendo por el pasillo, y aunque estaba preocupada también se notaba que estaba más sana y llena de vitalidad que nunca. Pakinson le dirigió una mirada asesina a la rubia diciendo:

-¡¿Qué le has hecho sangre sucia?!

Draco estaba sorprendido y exclamó:

-¡Pansy! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Cuando me levanté me encontraba increíblemente bien, incluso mejor que antes del incidente, así que me fui a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, pero ¿qué te ha hecho? ¡la mato!- respondió aún un poco preocupada y enfadada, dirigiéndose hacia Lunara, le lanzó un "desmayus", pero a esta no le afectó, estaba con las palmas de las manos pegadas una con la otra como rezando, con los ojos cerrados, y en un profundo estado de concentración.

-No deberías malgastar tus hechizos conmigo ¿No has oído a Draco? Doy asco, soy una maldita "sangre sucia" que solo quiere hacer daño a los demás ¿no es así Malfoy?- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de odio, dolor, y rabia al chico.

Draco no sabía que responder a eso, él sabía que se había equivocado y que debía pedir perdón, pero no se iba a disculpar con una sangre sucia, así que se quedó callado.

La rubia se giró y se fue, estaba algo triste, pero intentaba controlar sus sentimientos. Un chico de ojos color esmeralda con unas gafas redondas, la piel pálida, y el pelo negro se le acercó y le dijo:

-No es cosa tuya, él es así con todo el mundo.

-Ya me lo imagino- respondió.

-Tú eres Lunara Fireson, la nueva de Beaxbatons ¿no?- preguntó el chico.

-Un placer- respondió estrechándole la mano amistosamente- y tú debes de ser Harry Potter ¿verdad?

-Ese soy yo- respondió con una sonrisa- La cicatriz me delata siempre.

-No te reconozco por eso, sí no porque en el libro que llevas pone "propiedad de Harry Potter"-dijo la chica.

-¡Ah! Ya, claro- dijo el chico entendiendo- Ya que eres nueva si quieres te acompaño a clase, para que no te pierdas ¿Qué tienes ahora?

-Emm… Runas Antiguas, pero no tengo el material por el accidente que tuve, no sé, me dijeron que tenía que ir a comprarlo hoy con Malfoy y Pansy, pero ¡Oh! ¡Merlín!¡Me odian, y estoy empezando a odiarlos yo también!-respondió Lunara.

-Te comprendo, pero si quieres vamos a hablar con McGonagall y si quieres te acompaño yo, y si no te importa, también podrían venir algunos de mis amigos- le propuso Harry amablemente.

-¡Harry, vámonos a clase!- dijo una peli roja que venía. Era Ginny.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Potter besándola- Te presento a Lunara Fireson.

-Encantada- dijo la peli roja.

-Igualmente- respondió la rubia.

Ambas se estrecharon la mano amistosamente.

-¿De qué estabais hablando?- preguntó Ginny.

-Aquí, el amigo, me estaba intentando salvar del horrible destino de tener que ir a comparar mis cosas, con Pakinson y Malfoy- respondió refiriéndose a Harry.

-¿Te parece bien?- le preguntó el chico a su novia.

-Pues claro, ¿puedo ir yo también?- dijo Ginny.

-Ya te lo íbamos a proponer- se apresuró a decir el joven Potter- Solo falta preguntarles a Ron y Hermione, que por cierto ¿dónde están?

-Desayunando ¿vamos?- preguntó Ginny.

-Sí ¿vienes Lunara?- preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, es que tenía que ir a hablar con McGonagall por lo de las compras- respondió algo indecisa.

-Tengo una idea, desayunemos y después iremos todos a buscar a la directora- propuso la peli roja

Lunara asintió y se fue con sus nuevos amigos a comer. Había de todo, pero ella se limitó a comer algo de fruta, y frutos secos, no era de las que comían mucho. Conoció a Hermione y Ron que también resultaron ser muy simpáticos, se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y accedieron a acompañarla a comprar. Después se fueron al despacho de McGonagall. Tocaron la puerta, y una voz les dijo que pasaran.

-Disculpe directora, pero había dicho que hoy iría al callejón Diagón a comprar las cosas para el curso, y también dijo que fuera con Pansy y Draco, pero preferiría que me acompañaran Harry, Hermione, Ginny, y Ron, si no le importa- dijo educadamente Lunara.

-Claro que no me importa, puede ir con quién quiera. Presentaros en mi despacho hoy a las 12:30- respondió la directora.

-Gracias- dijo Lunara saliendo de la habitación.

La rubia se despidió de sus amigos, y se fue muy contenta a prepararse para la salida.


End file.
